Mistletoe
by Ridicia
Summary: It's the holiday season and Zelda is planning this year's festivities for the first time on her own. Everything is going fine until she discovers someone has hidden some of the decorations and it seems Impa knows who's behind it but won't give away the culprit. Annoyed, she goes off searching but keeps finding herself under the mistletoe...


**A/N: A Little Christmas story for any who wishes to read it! I wouldn't be surprised if something like this has already been done but I hope I've put my own little twist to it :) I've got another short story in the works as well as the next chapter for By Your Side! Hope everyone is having a great Holiday Season!**

**Mistletoe**

"So here's where you've holed yourself up!"

The single occupant in the softly lit study glanced up from the red ceramic mug of hot chocolate that she'd been reaching for just moments before the interruption. Long fingers curled around the warm ceramic as she brought the mug towards herself. Breathing in the sweet aroma of hot chocolate, whipped cream and cinnamon, Zelda smiled at Link before taking a small sip. Her gaze travelled over him. He was obviously dressed for outside with his wolfos fur-trimmed cloak, heavy boots and gloves. Even his ever-present hat was trimmed with wolfos fur and pulled tightly over his pointed ears.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked as he dropped to his haunches beside her chair. Resting his crossed arms on the arm of the overly large chair that she was curled up in, he tilted his head to look at the large, leather bound book in her lap. "You're not balancing the ledgers again are you?"

She gently set her mug on the coffee table beside her chair to free up her hands. Running the tips of her fingers over the soft leather, she cracked the book open. "I am."

"Don't you have stewards to do that for you?" He wrinkled his nose at the columns and rows of numbers that covered the pages. "You're always buried in these books lately."

"The numbers change daily Link." She tapped the end of her quill into the small well of ink that was sitting beside her cooling drink. "Merchants are delivering to the castle daily and need to be paid."

"I get that, I'm not an idiot." His muttered his mouth dropping into a frown. "What I don't understand is why in the name of Farore do you feel the need to balance the books yourself? Ya, sure you gotta check them every once in a while to make sure no one is trying anything funny but isn't your financial minister supposed to be doing the daily balancing?"

Zelda felt her face heat up as she stared at the book in her lap. He wasn't wrong. There was a financial minister whose job was to keep the ledgers balanced. It was just lately, she liked doing it herself. If she were to be honest, she'd admit it was a direct result of the mistrust that had grown between herself and her Father. Yes, things were better now but she had learned a very valuable lesson. She never wanted to be so in the dark about the activities within the castle again. If it meant sacrificing her personal time to balance the ledgers, then so be it. With Christmas fast approaching, it seemed that the task of keeping the books up to date was never ending. This was also the first year where her Father had left the planning of the holiday festivities solely to her. She wanted everything to be perfect and was finding that every day, she was adding more to the already packed schedule...which inadvertently also led to more expenses and more entries in the ledger. So really, she was creating the work for herself.

"So I guess this means you can't come outside with me?" Link asked sadly as he stood up.

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry Link, I need to get this done."

"And after?"

"I'll be meeting with Impa to take inventory on the boxes of decorations I had the servants pull out of storage. The Chancellor will be there also to discuss which rooms we'll be using for the festivities this year."

"Oh, ya...I saw the boxes in the foyer..."

Zelda raised one thin eyebrow at him as he gave her a distracted good bye. Fighting down her disappointment that he hadn't fought harder to have her join him in whatever he was planning, she returned her attention back to the heavy book in her lap.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Zelda was elbow deep in boxes of ornaments, garland and lights. Her earlier disappointment with missing out on whatever Link had planned was completely forgotten.<p>

"I do not believe this to be necessary Princess." Impa commented from her place behind Zelda, her arms crossed in her usual manner as she watched Zelda tug the box closer. "I'm sure the servants wouldn't have forgotten anything. The Chancellor over-saw everything to make sure all boxes were brought down."

With a huff, Zelda sat back and pushed the loose hair, which had escaped the confines of her tiara, out of her face. "I already told you Impa! I wanted to make sure it's all here myself!"

"But it is not necessary." Impa sighed with a shake of her head. "This is not the first time the servants have decorated the castle for Christmas. They are very familiar with the process despite it only happening once a year."

"Well then they can just humor me." Spotting a loose red ribbon among the festive decorations, Zelda grabbed it and used it to tie her hair back and out of the way.

"Perhaps but I was hoping you'd take a break."

Zelda glanced back at her former nursemaid. "A break? I never thought to hear that from you?"

The stoic Sheikah shrugged. "Yes well, even I understand that one must take a break or you are liable to burn out."

"Oh please! I doubt anyone would consider organizing Christmas as work!"

Impa just smiled amicably. "I doubt the servants who had to drag all those boxes out of storage would agree with you."

Ignoring her nursemaid's dry comment, Zelda started pulling out yards of garland that had been carefully wrapped around short planks to keep the long strands from tangling. The box was only half full, which made sense. Anymore and the box would have been too heavy to lift. The planks were solid wood and the weight added up easily. But it was puzzling. She'd though all the boxes had been full when they'd pack them last year.

"Is something amiss?" Impa asked, still standing behind her.

Zelda shook her head and moved to the next box. This had to have been one of the last boxes they'd packed last year. That would explain why it was only half full but three half full boxes later and she was ready to admit that someone had obviously been through the boxes already. Pushing the one she had currently been in the middle of unpacking away, Zelda ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Four boxes away, Impa looked up from the armful of lights she'd been untangling.

"Has anyone else been through these boxes?"

Impa raised an eyebrow at the question. "Why would anyone else go through them?"

"It looks like some of the decorations are missing."

"Are you sure?" Impa dropped the lights back into her box and crossed over to Zelda. "Seems unlikely that someone would only unpack part of a box."

"Yes I'm sure!" Zelda tapped a finger against the side of the box in front her. "Last year I had the servants list the contents of each box on the outside in order to assist with the inventory this year."

"So, the checklists are incomplete then?"

"Yes!"

Sitting back, Impa crossed her arms. "Then how is it that you only think someone may have removed some of the decorations? Shouldn't you have a list of exactly what's missing?"

"You know, talking to you can be so frustrating sometimes!"

Impa just smiled. "Perhaps but that doesn't answer my question."

Zelda's cheeks puffed out as she held her breath and surveyed the boxes she'd been going through. Letting the breath she held out in a huff, she grudgingly listed what was missing. "Some garland but mainly mistletoe...who would do that?"

"Maybe they wanted to help?" Impa suggested with an ill-concealed smile.

"You know exactly who did this don't you?"  
>"Me? Be a part of something so deceitful?"<p>

She groaned at Impa's obvious deflection. There was no doubt about it. The wily Sheikah knew exactly who was behind this but apparently she had no intentions of saying who it was. Brow furrowing in thought, Zelda stared at the half empty box in front of her. If Impa refused to point out the culprit then she would just have to find the missing decorations for herself and hope she could figure out who was trying to sabotage them.

"Your Highness?" Impa raised both eyebrows at Zelda when she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To find the missing decorations, of course." Emptying one of the half filled boxes, she tucked it beneath her arm. She'd need it later once she found the missing decorations.

"Ah, of course." Impa went back to her own box of lights to continue with detangling them. A half smiled tugging at her lips as she glanced back over to the Princess. "Might I suggest you start in the East Wing then? Perhaps you can enlist Link's aid in finding the perpetrator behind the missing baubles?"

"The East Wing?" Zelda stared at Impa suspiciously. "For someone who swears to not be a part of this, you have a very specific idea of where to look."

"Not at all." Impa replied amicably. "It was just a suggestion."

Taking Impa's 'suggestion' (because really, she had no reason not to and no idea on really where to start), Zelda headed towards the East Wing. She dismissed the idea of finding Link outright. Finding the missing decorations would be trouble enough, never mind trying to figure out where that man had gone off to. Adjusting the box beneath her arm, she passed a couple of maids in the hall. Smiling in greeting, she thought it odd when both maids giggled in response. Their eyes darted up to a place above her head before dropping back down to her bewildered gaze. Thinking it strange but not strange enough to question the two servants (or look up for that matter), Zelda passed by them without a word.

The first room she decided to look in happened to be the "Green Room". A drawing room that had been dubbed 'Green Room' based on the interior decorating being mainly in greens in honor of the Goddess Farore. The room was currently empty and Zelda found no trace of the decorations. As she was stepping out of the Green room, she ran into another servant, this time a steward. She couldn't recall the man's name but knew him to be the one in charge of maintaining the furnishings within the castle. Caught within the doorway, Zelda waited for him to pass but he'd come to stop right in front of her. Like the two maids before, he seemed to be looking at something above her head before his eyes dropped to her level. A grin crossed his face as he bowed deeply in greeting. It was common courtesy to bow when in the presence of the royal family but what threw her off was when the steward straightened and stepped into her personal space.

Lightly grasping her hands within his own, he pulled her out into the long hallway as he leaned forward as if to kiss her. Confused, Zelda leaned back and tried to step away when something behind her caught the Steward's eye. The servant's whole demeanor changed instantly and he bowed again but this time apologetically before making a hasty retreat. Watching the Steward's retreating back, she wondered exactly what was going on. The odd behaviour seemed to happen after spotting something above her head but it made no sense. Still puzzled, she turned to finally look up when she was suddenly stopped by two hands grabbing her shoulders and quickly turning her around. Lips crashed against hers in a quick kiss before she was released from the sudden embrace.

She stepped back, her hand hovering just over her mouth with her fingers barely grazing her lips as a dark blush colored her face. She was grateful to see that it was Link who was standing behind her but she was still confused. "W-what was that for?"

Link grinned widely. "You were under the mistletoe." He pointed up at his explanation and sure enough, there was a small cluster of mistletoe handing in the doorway of the Green Room. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it there."

Her blush deepened as she realized that was why the Steward had looked like he was trying to kiss her. Well at least Link had been here to frighten off the unwanted would-be kisser away. Her eyes again went up to the mistletoe. Would she find all the missing decorations already hung and placed in the East Wing? Was there any point in taking it down to add to an empty box when it would most likely just end up right back in the same place once she'd tracked the rest down?

"So what's with the empty box?" Link asked drawing her attention back to him.

"Some of the decorations are missing." She hefted the box up. "This is for when I find them but...I think I'll just leave that mistletoe where it is. No point in making more work for ourselves."

He looked back up at the hanging mistletoe. "Makes sense." He paused for a moment in thought. "Would you like some help?"

"I'd like that, thank you." She smiled warmly at him as he took the box from her arms. "Impa suggested checking the East Wing."

Link tucked the box under his own arm, mirroring Zelda's previous actions. "Oh ya? Guess it's as good a place as any to start...though it's a bit specific of her to direct you over here."

"That's what I thought too." She blushed when he grabbed her free hand with his own and threaded their fingers together.

"Any idea on who took the decorations?" Link asked a bit later as they entered a seldom used study.

Gently pulling her hand free—but not before Link had sweetly kissed the back—Zelda shook her head. "Impa gave the impression she knows who did this but isn't willing to divulge the information."

"How unfortunate..." He commented idly as he pulled the chair out from the large ornate desk that was situated at the center of the room.

The study was surprisingly clean for how little it was used. The room was taken up mainly by the large desk that Link was now searching around. Behind the desk was a large window with shelves flanking on either side, taking up the rest of the wall space behind the desk. Two high-back leather chairs set off slightly on either side in front of the desk completed the somewhat small study. The only other fixture within the room was the fireplace along the right wall to help keep the room heated. Even now there was a low fire built to keep the chill from the room.

Watching him check the space beneath the desk, she leaned back against one of the bookshelves. "I guess..."

"See anything around that shelf?"

At his question, she pushed away from the large bookcase, her eyes scanning the empty spaces among the shelves (there weren't many) for any of the missing decorations. She stepped back in order to continue looking on the shelves in the adjacent bookcase, her gaze slowly started to lift to the higher shelves. She didn't get too far when suddenly she was being turned around. Her eyes widened in surprise as Link pressed her into the bookcase to kiss her again. The shelves dug into her back as his mouth hungrily slanted over hers. She was left scrambling as the kiss that had come out of nowhere ended just as suddenly, leaving her wanting to more.

He grinned at her flustered, blushing face. "Sorry but you were under the mistletoe...again. I couldn't resist."

Blinking, she craned her neck back and sure enough the top of the bookcases were all adorned with brightly colored garland and clusters of mistletoe. Pushing the grinning man away from her, she covered her burning cheeks with her hands. How could she have not noticed the festive decorations the minute they'd stepped inside the study? She looked over her shoulder at the bookcases again. The shelving units that were anchored to the back wall were massive. Someone would have to actually consciously think to look up to see the top shelves. Maybe that was how she'd missed it?

"I guess there's no point in taking it down right?" Link asked, breaking her from her thoughts. He'd moved to her side and was staring up at the top of the bookcases himself.

"No, I suppose not." She replied absently. Picking up the empty box that he'd left on the desk, she wondered if they should even bother bringing it with them anymore. It seemed that whoever had taken the decorations had saved them the trouble of hanging them. "Do you think you could warn me next time or something if I'm under the mistletoe?"

"But what fun would that be?" Sidling up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. His head dropped down to nuzzle her throat, delighting in the soft gasp that escaped her as his lips dragged up her throat and gently nipped her earlobe. "If you knew, I'd miss how your eyes grow as big as saucers and how you go stiff in my arms at first until you realize it's me and then you melt in my embrace. I love your reactions." A soft moan escaped her as his lips glided back down her throat to rest at the base of her neck. An equally soft chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I suppose we should keep looking though."

Reaching around her, he grabbed the box from her limp fingers. "Might as well take this with us...it'll just have to be added with the other empty boxes later." She was still in a bit of a daze when he tugged her closer to his side and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "Better be careful there Princess, you're gonna end up feeding my ego if you don't snap out of it soon."

"Wh-what?" She blinked at his cheeky grin. "Ugh, idiot!" Link laughed as she pushed him away. "We don't have time for this, come on!"

"Whatever you say Princess." Link snickered as he followed behind her. "Where to next?"

They'd left the study and entered the East Wing's Gallery. The long hallway was lined with paintings depicting Hyrule's past. There were paintings of Hyrule's creation followed by a painting showing the demon King Demise and his followers. Directly beside that one was a painting of the Goddess Hylia and the surface tribes. They passed the paintings silently until Zelda noticed something rather odd. Glancing up and down the lengthy hallway, there was no denying it. They were completely alone.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hmm?" Link looked away from a painting of a re-born wind demon. "I'm sure it's nothing. Everyone is probably with Impa. Isn't decorating the castle a joint effort by all staff?"

"I suppose..." Her frown deepened. "No, there should still be someone here. If not the servants then there should be guards. Something isn't right here."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Link said, laughing it off.

"I don't know..." She looked away, unwilling to just let it slide. "It's so unusual..."

"It's fine." Link cut in, perhaps a bit too forcefully. "I'm positive everyone is just off helping. I bet whoever you sent to get the tree is back and that's why everyone left their posts."

"Oh my Goddesses!" Zelda stopped abruptly with a horrified gasp. "I forgot to assign someone to get a tree!"

He raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like you. Are you sure?"

"I..." She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I might have mentioned something to Impa about needing to send someone to get a tree but I don't know if she would have taken that to mean she should take care of it or not...and I'm sure she would have mentioned it had she assigned someone herself."

"I'm sure she took care of it." Link said reassuringly.

"But she didn't tell me who she got to do it! She must have figured I'd take care of it!" Zelda felt like crying. Her first year of organizing Christmas and she forgot the tree? Her Father would never allow her to plan Christmas again if he heard of this disaster!

"Hey, hey!" Link gently turned her to him, using a finger to tilt her chin up. "You're blowing this out of proportion. We'll go find Impa and you'll see she did take care of it."

"But..."

He shook his head and silenced her with a soft press of his lips to hers. "We'll head to the courtyard and you'll see that your ever faithful Nursemaid has pulled through again."

She nodded mutely and allowed him to lead her on. She really wanted to believe him but she was beginning to think she'd taken on more then she could handle. Even if, by some miracle, Impa had arranged for a tree to get to the castle there was still the case of the missing decorations. Sure they'd found some of them already hung in a couple of places in the East Wing but what they'd found was nowhere near what was missing.

"Hey...Zelda?"

"Yes?" She turned to Link. He'd somehow ditched the box and was grinning widely at her as he stepped closer. Crowding her back into a small alcove hidden from the gallery by velvet curtains, he caged her in against the wall. Wondering what he was doing she couldn't help but follow his gaze as he looked up and over his shoulder. By stepping into the alcove, she'd passed under mistletoe...for the third time that day.

Well...she had asked to be warned next time, was the faint thought that ran through mind as Link's mouth closed over hers. This kiss was different from the previous two. The first had been quick; the second had left her wanting but the third...

She moaned as he pressed her against the wall, his mouth slanting hungrily to deepen the kiss. Hands skated down her sides until they landed comfortably on her hips and she felt a thrill of excitement when his fingers dug in and yanked her closer. Leaving her lips, his mouth skated along her jaw and down the slender column of her throat in a series of hot, open mouth kisses. With a strangled groan he buried his face into the crook of her neck when she placed her own mouth to his neck.

Her hands eagerly joined the fray, gripping his head to keep him locked in place as her lips travelled to his ear. Gently gripping the small hoop earring between her teeth, she gave a little tug and thrilled at the shudder that wracked his entire body. Suddenly she found her hands caged within one of his and stretched above her head. His mouth crashed down on hers again, his tongue darting out to swipe along her lower lip but he didn't bother to wait for her permission to delve in and explore the cavern of her mouth. He swallowed her moans as she desperately pressed herself closer. It crossed her mind (briefly) that they could be caught at any minute but this only proved to excite her further. These moments between them seemed to be so few and far between lately that she couldn't help but not want it to end.

But end it did.

With one last groan, he pressed against her one last time before he stepped away. The ghost of a grin lifting the corners of his mouth as he tenderly brushed a stray lock of blonde hair away from her flushed face. "As much as I'd love to continue, we'd better get to the courtyard."

She couldn't help the pout she gave him as her foggy brain tried to process this sudden change. "I don't think anyone is going to be at the courtyard Link...I know you think Impa would have arranged for someone to get the tree but..."

Link just grinned and took her hand within his own. "Just trust me."

She gave him an uncertain look as he pulled her out from behind the curtain that had afforded the small alcove some privacy. It did not go unnoticed that he was now taking them on a direct path towards the courtyard. It seemed that, in Link's mind, there was no need to search for the missing decorations as he kept up a steady stream of chatter that she was sure was meant to distract her.

It did the opposite. Her suspicions arose and with his endless chattering she realized he was nervous about something...no, she amended, not nervous but excited. As they neared the courtyard, the regular sounds of a bustling day at the castle returned, as did the guards and servants. A few bowed in greeting as they passed but she found herself being dragged along further, unable to return any of their greetings and incidentally...not allowing her the chance to ask them where everyone had been but minutes ago.

One of Zelda's maid-servants stood at attention by the door that would lead out into the courtyard, Zelda's fur-lined cloak was draped over her arm and the maid gave her a shy smile when she saw them. "My Lady!" Rushing forward the girl was quick to gracefully drape the heavy cloak over Zelda's shoulders. Producing the matching pair of fur-lined leather gloves, the maid held them out to her. "Everyone is awaiting you in the courtyard."

Zelda raised an eyebrow in Link's direction as the maid slipped the gloves over her hands. "What's going on Link?"

Grinning like a fool, he pulled her in front of him and gently covered her eyes. "It's a surprise! Are you ready?"

Her lips twisted into a wry smile. "Do I have much of a choice?" Link's lighthearted chuckle by her ear was her only response as he led her outside. The crisp air caused her to inhale at the sudden chill and she was left blinking as Link's hands dropped away from her eyes.

As her vision cleared she saw a horse drawn sleigh situated at the center of the courtyard. A sleigh that was completely decked out with the missing garland and mistletoe that they'd been scouring the whole East wing for! Her eyes narrowed on the horse that was hitched to the festively decorated sleigh, a horse that looked suspiciously like Epona...

"Great Farore, it was you!" She screeched, tackling Link. The two of them fell into the snow that had been neatly piled alongside the path that had been cleared. "This entire time it was you!" Grabbing a handful of snow, she threw it at the laughing man trapped beneath her. "You sneaky..." She squealed in delight when he flipped them around, trapping her hands by her face.

"Careful now Princess. You don't wanna start a snowball fight with me." He grinned at her outraged cry as she struggled to get free. "Now, everyone has been waiting patiently for us...shall we go?"

She stopped struggling to get free and tilted her head. "Go? Go where?"

"To get the tree silly." Link brushed the snow from his clothes as he stood up and reached a hand down to help her. "I told you Impa arranged for someone to get the tree didn't I?"

"You mean..."

He held her hand as she stepped up into the sleigh, noticed the ax that was neatly tucked behind the seat. "You're the one Impa asked?"

Sitting beside her, he picked up Epona's reigns. "Yep, and she also asked me to find a way to get the stubborn Princess to take a break and help me. When I noticed that simply asking you wouldn't tear you away from your books, I had to think of something else."

"So you hid the decorations to get me to go on a merry chase around the castle?"

"Ya...something like that."

Zelda laughed and snuggled into his side, flattered that he'd gone to such lengths to spend time with her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Impa approach them with a heavy blanket to place over their laps for added warmth.

The Sheikah gave Link a pointed look as he took the blanket. "Took the two of you long enough to get here. Considering you were the one who set this up, I didn't expect you to take so long to lead her to the courtyard."

"What can I say?" Link replied with a secretive wink in Zelda's direction. "I'm a sucker for mistletoe."


End file.
